


in your room you say?

by g0ryllama



Series: Murrmin ;) [4]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Anal Sex, But make it smutty, Characters Are Adults, Episode: s01e03 The Last Dragon In The World, Established Relationship, I think I did, Little My being an annoying big sister, M/M, Marking, Oh god, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, did i make snufkin a masochist, i guess, im so sorry, thats it, the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryllama/pseuds/g0ryllama
Summary: Episode 3 except there's no dragon, it's just Moomin trying to be smooth and get his boyfriend into his bedroom so they can… you know ;)And of course Snufkin would be into that, the horny devil (he totally looks Moomin up and down when they're talking about the dragon, shut up)





	in your room you say?

**Author's Note:**

> Usual stuff! Don't read if you don't want smut about these two, cause that's all this is. consider this your third and final warning before it starts
> 
> If that's what you want though, you came to the right place.
> 
> Enjoy ;p

His Spring tune echoes from all around, first one bird then two then five repeating it back to him before flying off to spread it.

Snufkin smiles as he plays, Moominhouse visible just an hour away. His heart leaps a little at the thought of seeing his boyfriend after a season of being alone, but he doesn't let the excitement change the tune, continuing on regardless.

He keeps his head down as he steps out into the clearing, playing a little louder so Moomintroll will hear him before he reaches the letterbox, placing his pack down carefully, harmonica back in his pocket.

Moomintroll rushes towards him from the house, shouting his name excitedly, and it brings a smile to Snufkin's face. Oh how he missed his dear Moomintroll.

Leaning against the railing of the bridge, Snufkin holds his fishing rod upright next to him, trying to act cool and collected (because it's embarrassing, even though they've been dating for over a year, for him to let Moomin know how happy he is to see him).

Moomin seems to understand, also leaning against the railing, calming down a lot (he's obviously not calm at all, but that he's trying is extremely endearing). They talk about their Winter, saying very little, waves of hyper energy rolling off of Moomin's body and across the gap between them, and it's then that he knows Moomintroll is up to something.

Snufkin moves to sit on the edge of the bridge, setting up his fishing rod as Moomin continues the conversation.

"Have you, um…" He begins, voice still a little breathy as he turns to face the rest of the valley. "Have you ever come across a dragon on your wanderings?"

A dragon? "You don't mean salamanders, lizards or crocodiles?"

"No, I mean an actual, fire breathing, dragon."

Snufkin almost laughs, setting his bait on the hook and scoffing. "No, never," he casts his line, narrowing his eyes in mirth with a shrug. "They're extinct."

"Oh yes, yes of course," Still facing away, it's almost hard for Snufkin to hear what Moomintroll is saying, but he's so happy to be back he can't quite tune out his voice, even if he wanted to. "But what if they're not?" Turning to look at Snufkin, he continues. "I mean not completely."

By now, Snufkin is even more confused, but he doesn't let it show, carrying on with his fishing as though they're still talking about their Winters.

"What if someone found the very last one and then caught it in the river in say a glass jar or something," Snufkin spares a glance at the other, looking away again but cataloguing the excitement still held in his body. "And it could spit fire, and was made of pure gold, and was devoted to me- uh, I mean, the one who found it."

Smirking a little, Snufkin feels like he might be catching on, turning to face Moomintroll and looking at him with a humorous disbelief. "Impossible."

Moomin stands up suddenly, voice stronger and more shrill, hands gesticulating wildly. "But it's not! Because I found one! It's in my room right now, you have to come and see!"

Ohh, this is definitely what he thinks it is. "In your room you say…?" The smirk grows a little more mischievous, trying to let on that he's caught onto Moomin's plan. "Is that to keep  _ it _ safe or to keep everyone  _ else  _ safe?" He lets himself check Moomin out, subtlety flying completely out of the window.

He draws his line back in and stands up, smoothing out his scarf as Moomin continues. "Oh to keep everyone  _ else _ safe, of course," he leans in a little closer before dramatically posing. "It's extremely dangerous, only  _ I  _ can handle it."

Snufkin watches him as he runs to the other end of the bridge, face set in a look of fond judgement as he runs back as though he'd forgotten something. "But I'm sure he'll like you."

Snufkin's heart jumps a little, and he allows himself to smile brightly, blushing a little at what he assumes is a euphemism, beginning to follow his boyfriend as he urges him to follow him.

Snufkin follows Moomintroll up the stairs, heart beating a little faster than it would normally, standing  _ next to the bed _ as Moomin shuts the door behind him before locking it. Snufkin feels like he might start having palpitations.

"So, what do you think of him?" Moomin asks, voice completely level with just a hint of excitement, for some reason still not being honest about it all.

Oh well, two can play that game. Snufkin pretends to look around before turning around and crossing his hands behind his back, narrowing his eyes a little in an expression he hopes conveys... Whatever it is he's feeling. "I think he's invisible."

Stepping closer from the door, Moomin looks Snufkin up and down before crowding him against the bed. Snufkin finds he can't breathe, anticipation probably clear on his face. "Perhaps… I just wanted to get you alone…"

Bingo, Snufkin celebrates internally, glad he wasn't being accidentally led on, placing his hands on Moomin's chest and curling his fingers into his fur. Finally. "I thought as much, dove."

They laugh quietly as Moomin nuzzles his snout against Snufkin's nose, pushing the mumrik back onto the bed as he falls on top, laughter fading away as Snufkin leans up to press their lips together.

Suddenly there's a scrambling against the wall and they separate with haste, trying to appear natural as Little My jumps through the window, raising an eyebrow at them both. And what a sight they must be, Moomin's chest fur ruffled and tail wagging with agitation, and Snufkin sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, hat on the floor.

"What are you two doing?" She has a disapproving frown on her face, arms crossed over her chest, right foot tapping the floor.

They look at each other for a moment before opening their mouths to speak.

"No I don't want to know," she waves them off, a smirk replacing the frown. "Although, if you hurt my brother, Moomintroll, you'll be in for a world of pain."

With that, she jumps back up to the windowsill and out of the window, leaving just as annoyingly as she arrived. Snufkin can feel how red his face is after being both embarrassed and caught out by his sister, but it's nothing compared to the dark red of Moomin's ears and cheeks.

"Oh god Snufkin, I can't believe she knew!"

He laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the wall. "... We should've shut the shutters."

"Good idea." Moomin pulls the rope ladder in before locking the window and shutting the shutters. In the aftermath of Little My's intrusion, neither of them seem to know what to do.

After the minutes stretch on for a little too long, Snufkin decides to throw caution and embarrassment to the wind and shifts on the bed, laying in what he hopes is an alluring pose. "Although, I do have an even better idea…"

Moomin's eyes widen significantly as he looks him over, and Snufkin feels a sense of victory at managing to shift the mood back, taking great pleasure in flustering his boyfriend.

"Not fair, it was my idea first." He jokes, joining Snufkin on the bed and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips (he's so glad he spent those few hours in the flower fields last Summer teaching Moomintroll how to mumrik-kiss), taking his hands and pressing them into the pillow above his head.

Snufkin lets a small whine slip from his lips as Moomin kisses harder, rolling his hips up against the other's slowly. A slight prickling sensation on the back of his hands makes him gasp, Moomin's claws pressing into the skin as he grips tighter.

They've done this before, once, in a meadow far from home so no one would interrupt them, slow and gentle and romantic, the stars the only witness.

But they've had no contact for months, and emotion comes second place to pure  _ need _ , the room quickly becoming too small to hold all of their desire pushed back.

They both moan as Moomintroll moves a paw away from Snufkin's hands to palm at his crotch, the other paw gripping both of his wrists together tightly in a way that has Snufkin hard almost immediately. His boyfriend is so round and soft and friendly that it's easy to forget how strong he is, the fact that he's a natural predator, so small reminders like now usually give Snufkin whiplash.

The pressure of his paw over his growing erection begins to drive Snufkin crazy, veins flushing hot and desperate. "Clothes-"

Moomin nods, sitting back on the end of the bed and helping Snufkin to remove his clothes, eyes tracking every inch of exposed skin that's revealed to him. It only makes him feel more excited when Moomin's tongue flicks out to slide along his lips, eyes landing on his lower stomach and  _ lower _ .

"Can I taste you?" He asks, voice low and special, eyes blown wide with need. 

Snufkin nods quickly, covering his face with his arms as Moomintroll's paws grip his hips, his snout nudging his thighs apart. The fur feels odd on the sensitive skin, about as odd as teaching him how to kiss him in a way that turned him into putty, but it's good, soft and feather-light, like a brush of electricity.

The first press of Moomin's tongue on his cock shocks him, a loud gasp falling from his mouth before he can stop it, which seems to encourage his boyfriend to do it again, licking up the underside before swirling his tongue around the tip agonisingly slow. Snufkin's fingers flex a little in midair, forearms still covering most of his (very red) face, toes curling into the bed sheets.

"Mmh Moomintroll…" He moans quietly, pleased when it makes the troll's fur stand on end.

Moomin carries on licking him, pushing his hips down into the mattress whenever he tries to buck up, keeping a firm control of the situation which both drives Snufkin up the wall and turns him on a ridiculous amount. Anymore of this particular act and he knows it'll be over too soon, so he carefully taps his head, biting his lip when Moomin pulls back to ask if he's okay.

"Yeah, wanna do something else." He responds, ignoring the way his cock throbs a little, denied any release yet.

A nod, and then Moomin leans over him to open his bedside table drawer, pulling out a small bottle of ointment. At Snufkin's confused head tilt, Moomin opens it and smears a little on his fingers. "I found the recipe in Granny's book. It's lube."

Snufkin nods a little in understanding. Last time it had taken them ages to open him up (which neither of them complained about) without the aid of a lubricant; using only spit wasn't the most effective way to safely stretch a person out. How sweet of him to think of a way to make the next time easier.

As Moomintroll slides his first finger inside of him, Snufkin tenses, the feeling still strange despite it not being his first time now.

"Tell me if it hurts?"

He nods again in confirmation, trying to relax and trust that Moomin remembers how to do it carefully. In this moment, Snufkin is extremely thankful that his claws can retract.

The slow drag of slippery fur inside of him begins to overtake the uncomfortable sensation of being opened up, and he finds himself pushing his hips back to force the finger deeper.

Moomin laughs gently, pressing a second finger in and letting Snufkin adjust before spreading them out, pulling a confused groan from the mumrik at how surprisingly good it feels to be spread open like that, the feeling enhanced by the ointment and the hungry look in Moomin's eyes.

The fingers continue to work him open slowly, and sufficiently lubricate him, for what feels like hours, the pleasure slowly mounting again before Moomin withdraws.

"Mmh…" Snufkin sighs a little, smiling lazily whilst Moomintroll wipes his fingers into the sheet, sliding his cock out from its sheath in his fur with his clean hand. Embarrassed by how his mouth waters at the sight, Snufkin spreads his thighs wider, throwing his hands back up above his head on the pillow. Despite wanting to roll over and hide his face, he resists; at least like this he can watch every small and big flicker of pleasure on Moomintroll's face as he pushes into him slowly.

His cock is so much bigger than his two fingers, but the lubricant eases the way, and if the stretch burns a lot more than it did last time Snufkin certainly isn't complaining. It feels so different to everything else he's ever experienced, like so much  _ more _ , like his senses are running on overdrive.

Moomin takes hold of his hands and tangles their fingers together as he pushes them down into the pillow again, still slowly sliding in. Looking up at him, Snufkin wonders how he managed to stay away for the whole season when he could have had this the whole time.

Well. Moomin still needed to hibernate and Snufkin still needed his space, and perhaps part of the reason it feels so good is the distance they've just discarded. 

Snufkin inhales sharply when Moomin bottoms out, his stomach rubbing against Snufkin's cock teasingly. They stay still for a few seconds, long enough that it blurs the lines of where one body ends and the other begins, the reunion Snufkin had only ever dreamed of.

And then it happens so fast. Moomintroll slides almost all the way out, chuckling breathlessly when Snufkin whines (how embarrassing). "Needy." He sounds smug, thrusting back in hard enough to rock the bed.

Snufkin digs his fingers into Moomin's paws for support as he wrecks him, pushing in and pulling out fast enough that his eyes roll into the back of his head and every thought about anything that isn't his boyfriend completely dissipates. Last time they took it slow but it seems Moomin has other ideas this time and Snufkin  _ loves _ it.

He's probably not going to be able to walk properly for a while, and the thought only turns him on more, precum spilling onto his stomach as moans and gasps fall from his lips.

"Moomintroll, oh," he breathes, bringing his knees up to spread his legs wider, only vaguely remembering that they don't have the house to themselves, but the thought is quickly thrown away when Moomin's cock brushes against his prostate, and he cries out, tears forming in the corner of his eyes from the sheer pleasure. "I-I can't hold it!"

He knows it's too soon to be close, but this is only his second time, and with the force that Moomin is  _ fucking _ him (oh how he hates that word but there really isn't a better one to describe it), Snufkin really can't hold back.

"Then don't," Moomin groans, nudging his head slightly to the side with his snout before licking and pressing kisses to his neck. "Let yourself f-feel good."

Snufkin can feel Moomin's claws again in his hands, back arching as his teeth gently graze the sensitive skin of his neck, and he has the sudden need to be marked, for Moomin to claim him finally as his and only his, the thought of a teeth shaped bruise filling him with shame by how desperately he wants it. But he doesn't have to beg for it, as Moomin bites down (not as hard as he could, Snufkin's heart warms a little at the reminder of how gentle he is), hard enough to bruise but not breaking the skin.

It sends a completely different kind of heat down his spine, mingling with the pleasure and sending him headfirst into orgasm, a cry of his boyfriend's name echoing on the walls, followed quickly by Moomin gasping out Snufkin's name as he cums in him.

They breathe in each others breath for a few moments before Moomin's arms give out and he collapses on top of Snufkin, making them both laugh quietly.

"I… I h-hope they didn't h-hear…" Snufkin pants, legs and arms like jelly, unable to move.

Moomin looks mildly terrified, which only makes Snufkin laugh harder, trying to stretch out underneath him, wincing at the ache in his lower half. "Don't… Please don't."

Snufkin presses his lips to the top of Moomin's snout, where his blush is, and nuzzles against him a little. "I missed y-you."

"Missed you too."

Now all they have to do is deal with the rapidly drying, very sticky situation in between them, and then deal with the knowing looks from the other inhabitants of Moominhouse. Snufkin's so blissed out though that he finds he doesn't mind too much. So long as he's with Moomin, everything will go fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i totally took his further than i meant to but holy shit am i proud of this
> 
> this was fun lmao
> 
> as always, be horny do fuck- oops i mean be gay do crime


End file.
